Bigby Wolf
Summary Bigby Wolf is the main protagonist of the critically acclaimed Vertigo series Fables and video game The Wolf Among Us. As his name implies, he is the actual Big Bad Wolf seen and read in the fairy tales. Bigby Wolf was originally born from a she-wolf named Winter and the deity known as the North Wind. After a brief Romance, North left Winter, who soon fell ill and gave birth to a litter of seven cubs. One of them was Bigby, who was ostracized by his brothers for being small and weak. His mother soon died, and his brothers left him, but Bigby who had nowhere else to go, stayed with his mother's dead corpse. He failed to protect his mother's poor body from scavengers due to his weak nature, and from then on he made a vow to make himself bigger and stronger. He hunted beasts of various sizes as he grew up, moving from one fearsome monster to another bigger monster. He learned his powers to summon the win while hunting the Three Little Pigs, and after an unsuccessful attempt to eat Red Riding Hood started his targeting of humans as prey. As he reached his most fearsome reputation he soon hunted down his father to make him pay for what he had done. He failed, as he was no match for his godly father. So from then on, he made a second vow to forever walk and terrorize the world alone, burying whatever he had of his mother and father. This soon changed when the Adversary and his army started encroaching into his territory. But before he can take him on, a young girl by the name of Snow White magically turned him into a human against his will. With nowhere else to go again, he was forced to come with Snow White to take refuge in another Universe where magic did not exist called Earth. In his new home, Bigby slowly learned to be more human and leave his bestial nature. He now dedicated his new life to protect his fellow Fables as the sheriff of Fabletown. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C Name: Bigby Wolf Origin: Vertigo Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Fable Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Senses (In particular, his sense of smell. He can correctly identify an individual merely by smelling a sample of their blood), Healing Factor, Air Manipulation (Can "huff and puff " powerful winds from his mouth, and as the son of the powerful god North Wind, he can move as fast as the wind) Attack Potency: At least Town level (He can create earthquakes and fissures). Speed: At least Subsonic (He can run faster than the eye can see, and once ran from the left tip of Canada to New York in just one day) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Town Class. Bigby's Strength level depends on his current form, with his strength increasing the more wolf-like his form becomes. His wolf form allows him to go toe-to-toe with dragons, sorcerers, and giants. Durability: At least Town level. However, after gaining werewolf traits, regular weapons that are not magical or made of silver turned unable to kill him. His healing factor also makes him harder to destroy. Stamina: Extremely high. He was once able to run and fight for two months without resting. Range: Can project powerful winds that can travel throughout an acre of a forest or a city. Standard Equipment: Cigarettes Intelligence: Expert tracker and detective. He was also one of the military leaders during Fabletown's war against the Adversary. Weaknesses: He can be weakened and killed by silver or powerful magic. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Monsters Category:Element Users Category:Detectives Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Wolves Category:Game Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Fables Category:Regeneration Users Category:Air Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7